An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath
by Lilyannnalu
Summary: (lets just pretend Percy and the others won the war against Gaia) He made a promise he couldn't break. He will go back to her, he said he wouldn't make an empty promise.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Anger

An Oath to Keep With Final Breath

**Ch. 1**

He stared into space, thinking...He looked down at the astrolabe and the crystal in his hands. He had made the decision and the promise, he didn't plan on breaking the promise either.

That night, half the camp was woken by the sounds of hammering that came from Bunker Nine.

The next day Leo was exhausted from trying again and again to fix the astrolabe with no success. He couldn't sleep and during the night Piper had tried to convince him to take a break. No such luck.

He kept thinking of her, has been since he left Ogygia. Yep, you probably all guessed, Leo was thinking of Calypso. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Slowly looking at the astrolabe in his hands, Leo felt hopeless, no matter what he tried it just wouldn't work. The crystal was carefully placed on top of the astrolabe, the broken pieces were replaced and fixed and the broken places were fixed. Nothing. Na-da. Not even a twitch.

Leo soon collapsed of exhaustion and drifted into a deep sleep, and of course there were the weird dreams.

In his dream, Leo was standing in front of a screen. The screen showed a picture of Calypso hugging and laughing with another man! Unknown anger boiled inside him. _What am I thinking? Why am I so angry? I should be happy that Calypso found a man! _Leos thoughts were interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"She might actually find love!"

**A/N So guys sorry for those who have been waiting on my other story. Been busy. Well I'll update the other one now and to those who haven't read that one, please go check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Hero

**Ch.2**

"Who's there?"

"Oh you don't have to worry, all is good!"

Then Aphrodite came out of the darkness.

"Why are you in my dream?"

"I just wanted to tell you if you don't fix that astrolabe soon, _that_'_s_ gonna happen," Aphrodite gestured the screen with Calypso and that man, "it hasn't yet but the other gods are going to send another hero to Ogygia and Calypso's going to fall for him, and I don't think you'd want that to happen."

Confusion then turned to anger then to sadness. _Calypso_'_s gonna fall for another hero? Why am I so upset? It_'_s not like I like her or anything, is it?_

Aphrodite must have read his thoughts because he stared at him with sympathy, like she knew how hard it was to accept love, after all she _is _the goddess of love.

"You will figure out your feelings, Leo, but until then, I'll be going."

Aphrodite waved her hand and Leo found himself back in Bunker Nine. He quickly started to work on the astrolabe. Something Aphrodite said must triggered him because he determination boiled inside of him.

That night Leo didn't sleep until he was sure that the pieces were right and all he needed then was magic. Unknown to him, it wasn't normal magic he needed...

**Ogygia**

Calypso couldn't sleep. Since Leo left, she had spent, three hours in the morning looking out to sea waiting for him. This was the 6th day in a row she sat here waiting, and she was wondering wether or not he had forgotten about her. _Why do I care about him so much? Was it because he was different? _

Just then she saw yet another body lying on the shore...

**A/N hope you guys injoy my stories because no one's reviewing and i don't know wether you like it or wether I'm doing something very wrong. so please review**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Ch. 3**

And of course there were the dreams again.

Leo was standing in the same room he was in last time Aphrodite talked to him about Calypso.

"What do you want?" Leo shouted into the distance, no doubt Aphrodite wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to tell you the cycle has started again. She's found him." Aphrodite appeared and gestured the screen.

The screen flickered to life. The screen showed Calypso lifting a body back to the cave.

_Another hero... Calypso will fall in love and forget me...She will beg him to stay...He will break her heart and leave and the cycle starts again. _Anger and jealousy stirred in him. _I was a fool to think I even had a chance with Calypso, I should never have fallen in love with her... Wait, WHAT?! _

"You really are a fool aren't you?!" Aphrodite shouted, even if she knew she shouldn't interfere with demigods and their destiny, she was getting very inpatient, "You can still stop her from falling in love! You can still go to her! Think Leo Valdez! Why do you want to find her again? Why are you feeling all these emotions?"

"Enough! Aphrodite, you can't interfere with the destinies of demigods!" a voice boomed.

"_Zeus!_"

Then the dream went blank.

* * *

Leo woke up in Bunker Nine again, even more confused then last time. Aphrodites questions rang in his head.

_Why do you want to find her again? Why are you feeling all these emotions?_

_Well, if I knew, I probably wouldn't be so confused and I don't need a damn goddess to tell me that!_

He looked at the astrolabe, it was glowing red. _Red. _His favourite color. The color Calypso wore that day he was in Ogygia. Totally irrelevant, obviously. The color that the fire glowed on his last night on Ogygia. The night Calypso kissed him. Again, totally irrelevant.

He set to work on trying to fix the astrolabe, again.

**A/N thats the third chapter. i was planning on writting more but i need harry-gale-tanith-jackson to reply my PM. ill wait untill tomorrow and if he/she doent reply ill go on to the next chapter. tell me if im doing something terribly wrong and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Realisation

**Ch. 4**

_Blond hair, tanned skin, he looked about average height. Wow, boy, he was breathtaking! Nothing compared to Leo though._

Calypso examined the body lying unconscious on the beach. He had a bow and a quiver full of arrows next to him.

_Exactly where Leo landed. _

Calypso sighed, everything reminded her of Leo. It's as if she couldn't stop thinking of him, everything she did and saw reminded her of Leo. And she already knew she loved him.

_Wait... WHAT?! _

She'll admit she really like him, but where down the line did she _love_ him?

_Whatever, first I need to get this body back to the cave._

Laying the body down on the bed, well it was kinda like a mat supported by wood...

_He really is handsome... Like Leo..._

There it was again, _Leo. _

She sighed it's hard not thinking about him. Just then the body next to her moved...

* * *

"Yes! YES!" laughter was heard from Bunker Nine.

"Looks like he did it." Piper said with a smile looking at Leo.

Leo had finally, FINALLY! Fixed the astrolabe.

Question was how to get it to work...

"Ugh!" Leo shouted making Piper jump with surprise, "I can't get to work!"

Leo had put the pieces together properly several times and settled when he was absolutely sure it was right. Only to find it needed to run on something.

Frustration settled over him again. Piper bid Leo goodbye in case he thought she was in the way of him making the astrolabe work and didn't want to anger him.

Leo was angry a lot these days.

When Leo was sure there was no one except him in Bunker Nine, he looked up to the sky.

"OK APHRODITE I FIXED IT NOW _PLEASE _HELP ME MAKE IT WORK!" he shouted in frustration.

Nothing happened.

"Why won't 'ye gods just help me?! Is it to much to ask to help me get to the girl I love?!"

Realization hit like he just got hit with a screwdriver.

"I love Calypso." he said quietly to himself, "I LOVE CALYPSO!"

And the astrolabe in his hands grew red. _Red. _His favourite color.

**A/N ok a guest asked for longer chapters so here it is. looks like dense head leo finally figured out his feelings! so basically i thought harry-gale-tanith-jackson didnt reply my pm so i just went on with the story and i was about to post this when i saw he/she replied! pls review!**

**P.s the blond guy at the start was harry-gale-tanith-jacksons OC (i think thats what ppl call them...) **


	5. Chapter 5: Beck Amico

**Ch. 5**

*groan...*

Calypso jumped. She turned around and looked at the boy.

"W-where am I?" he looked around him with curiosity.

_Ok just the usual routine, __**again.**_ _Tell him about Ogygia and afterwards take care of him and he will leave soon._

But the boy beat her to it.

"Who are you?!"

Calypso blinked. It was rare that anybody spoke to her before she spoke to them.

"I'm Calypso and you are in Ogygia..." but the boy interrupted her before she could finish.

"Where's John?"

"John...?"

"Yeah my best friend."

"Um... I don't know but what's your name?"

"My name is Beck Amico, son of Apollo, from Camp Half-Blood."

_Another demigod... Should have known judging from his t-shirt..._

"What did you say your name was again? Caleo was it?"

"Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas." she made a mistake telling him who her father was.

As fast as lightning Beck knocked an arrow and drew back his bow.

"Daughter of a titan?! Let my best friend go! I know you have him here!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Calypso said in anxiety.

Beck shot the arrow.

* * *

"Guys I'm going to go find her!"

Six heads turned his way, all with a different emotion.

Leo had gathered Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank together on the ArgoII and announced to them about his plans on finding Calypso.

Mostly everyone looked surprised and stunned.

Only Percy looked happy.

"That's great, man! Good luck on your trip! Do you plan on bringing anyone with you on the trip?"

"Em... Apart from Festus and Buford, no."

"Great, man! Not that I don't want to go with you."

Percy added the last part hastily, shooting Annabeth an apologizing look. The girl just shrugged as if not to care but really she was happy Percy wasn't going on an adventure looking for a girl who wanted him to stay on an island with her.

"I'll be leaving in tomorrow morning!"

"Did you get permission from Chiron?" Hazel asked with concern.

"No" Leo answered plainly.

"But that's against the rules!"

"Well as you can see, I'm not good at following rules now am I?" shooting her one of his famous troublemaker grins.

"Well, we all wish you the best of luck on your journey." Frank said putting an arm around Hazel as if to protect her from Leo.

"Thanks, dude!"

**A/N thats the fifth chapter up! i really hope you guys actually like my fanfic, because you guys arent really tell me anything in the reviews...** **did you guys notice the Caleo i put in there? XD lol**

**to harry-gale-tanith-jackson: ****_no probs! i am more than happy to put your OC in this story! _**

**pls review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost There

**Ch. 6**

"Booya! That's the last screw! Ogygia, here we come!" Leo was over the moon with happiness!

_Wait for me Calypso! I_'_m going back for you!_

He had packed enough of everything for at least a month.

_Magical plates for food? Check. Buford the Wonder Table? Check. Repair tools? Check. Fresh bed sheets and laundry? Check. Archimedes sphere? Check. _

Everything was in place and everything was ready for his big trip to search for Calypso.

Leo had planned on telling her he loved her as soon as he set foot on Ogygia and see her. Then he would break her curse and get her off Ogygia.

It was like a dream!

* * *

"Ah!" a piercing scream was heard from the cave.

"That was one of my poison arrows. Your kind poisoned John and then locked him up. I know that you have hidden him in this cave." Beck explained in anger as he looked around the cave.

Calypso was pinned to the wall by the arrow. Beth had shot her right shoulder and pinned her by the t-shirt.

_The t-shirt that I started wearing after I made some for Leo... Ugh stop thinking of him!_

Even when she was poisoned and was pinned to the wall, all she could focus on was Leo.

Gold encore flowed from her would down her arm and was dripping to the ground. The skin around her wound was turning green from the poison and the pain was unbearable. It felt like she was being stabbed by a thousand needles all at once.

"Wha-?!"

Calypso turned to see that Beck had rifled through one of her underwear drawers and was currently holding one of her bright red bras and examining it.

Calypso blushed with embarrassment.

"H-hey p-put that b-back!"

"No i think I'll keep this for a while."

**A/N ok guys pls dont think im a wierd person to put the bra thing in it, i just wanted to make it funny... tell me if thats just wrong and ill change it...**

**i really appriciate it that people are actualy reviewing and telling me what they think, so pls review!**


	7. Chapter 7: He's back

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me do not own, you do not sue.**

* * *

"You pervert!"

"I dunno, maybe you shrunk my best friend and hid him in one of these bra cups! Plus they look like Ds."

"Fine get out of my c-"

"Calypso?"

The two stopped their arguing and turned to see a tanned latino boy standing at the entrance of the cave. His eyes widen when he saw the scene. Calypso wouldn't blame him. Beck was holding up a red lace bra from her underwear drawer. She was pinned to the wall with gold encore dripping down her arm. Yep. The scene was quite chaotic.

"Leo!" Calypso exclaimed in surprise.

"Calypso, who did this to you? Was it that guy?" Leo said though gritted teeth, pointing at Beck.

"Well, em.. About that... Eh... Can you please help me first?"

"Don't free her! She's a titan!"

"And you're a pervert going through her underwear drawer!"

Leo pulled the arrow off the wall as gently as possible, trying his best not to hurt Calypso. Then examining the wound. As Leo examined the wound, Calypso saw changes from Leo. His hair had grown curlier and he was more tanned. He also had grown quite a bit taller than her.

_And still so handsome... Wait, WHAT?! Stop it, Calypso!_

'I've cleaned the cut, but i don't know how to get rid of the poison." Leo said in despair.

"The poison won't kill her, it'll just hurt her." Beck said trying to be helpful.

"This was your fault in the first place!" Leo shouted with so much force that both Calypso and Beck flinched, "Why did you hurt her anyways?!"

"I thought she captured John." Beck said quietly, secretly, Beck really liked Calypso from the time he saw her and he didn't know why he shot her.

"L-Leo, there's some healing potions in that cupboard..." then she fainted.

"CALYPSO!"

**A/N ok seventh chapter! for those who have been waiting for my other story to be updated im sorry but ive kinda lost inspiration for that story... l review!**

**ive totally forgotten about the disclaimer thing so this chapter i did it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Just A Vision

**Ch. 8**

"Ahhh!" Calypso woke to find that all that was just a vision. Gaia gave them to her sometimes, it's like a vision of the future only twisted and turned.

_Ugh, damn Gaia!_

"Um, hello?"

She turned to see a boy with blond hair and deep brown eyes that looked really familiar.

_Probably from the vision._

"Hi, what's your name? Mine's Calypso, daughter of the titan Atlas."

Calypso backed away slightly remembering what happened in her vision.

"Oh, em, I'm Beck Amico, son of Apollo." Beck said with a blush.

_Why_'_s he blushing? This guy_'_s weird!_

"Tell me, how did you end up on my island?"

_Probably trying to find his friend John._

"I was trying to find my friend John and I happened to wash up here." _I__n the __jackpot._

"Well-" Calypso was cut off mid-sentence when she saw that Beck had blood running down his arm.

"Oh my gosh!" rushing over and getting healing potions and bandages, "What happened to your arm?!"

She immediately sat him down and examined his arm getting him to drink the healing potion and cleaning his cut.

Beck, on the other hand, was quite dazed about all the rushing about and was looking around at his surroundings.

"You'll have to rest that wound until it's fully healed." Calypso said while escorting him over to the bed letting him lie down.

He immediately let sleep take over and he was unconscious.

* * *

While Calypso was taking care of Beck who, in my opinion didn't need taking care of, Leo, was fighting with Fetus at his side against the monsters of the mediterranean sea.

_Calypso, please, wait for me..._

**A/N sorry guys for not updating i wasnt really happy with the 7th chapter so i kinda turned the plot...**

**please let meknow if this small change is ok and understandable... please review!**


End file.
